Email may provide a user of a computing device with the ability to transmit digital messages and other forms of information across a network such as the Internet. This information may be delivered digitally to another computing device. A user may choose to provide such information via text filed in the body of the email or as an attachment to the email. In order to use the information contained in an attachment, the attachment may be accessed and opened. The information contained with the attached document may then be viewed, printed, or otherwise manipulated by a user of the receiving computer.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.